вор
by EmOgIrLaUrA
Summary: Historia basada en un cuento sobre una niña inocente y un ladrón que pasan una tarde juntos... —Oye, Josuke: ¿quieres que juguemos ahora a una cosa muy bonita? —¿A qué? —¡A los ladrones *Ladrón en ruso


_**Hola :), bueno yo no suelo escribir muchoo pero leí este cuento hoy y me pareció encantador :3 así que he decidido compartirlo con ustedes XD**_

_**Propiedad Intelectual de Level 5 y Arkady Averchenko **_

**EL LADRÓN**

**La historia se sitúa en Rusia durante 1920**

Tsunami era un joven resuelto y que casi siempre obraba por inspiración y gusto.

Sin saber por qué, se le ocurrió, de pronto, la idea de saltar la barda del jardín ante el cual le habían llevado de un modo fortuito sus pasos. En fin, la saltó. El caso era que pudiera robar algo; tal vez encontrase algún objeto de valor... Los pudientes suelen pasar gran parte del día en el jardín, y suelen olvidar, muy a menudo, en los jardines y terrazas, ropas, charolas de metales preciosos, vajillas finas... Tsunami tenía hambre y cuando tenía hambre se sentía enemigo encarnizado de la propiedad.

Cuando estuvo dentro del jardín miró en torno suyo.

No lejos de la barda, entre unas altas matas de lilas, había un banco. Hacía calor, y Tsunami se sentó para descansar un poco al fresco. Con la manga de la vieja chaqueta se enjugó el sudor de la frente.

Diríase —tal quietud, tal silencio reinaba en él— que el jardín se hallaba a gran distancia de todo lugar habitado. Senderos cubiertos de hierba lo atravesaban en todas direcciones. Había uno más ancho y más cuidado, que, a juzgar por estos indicios, conducía a la casa.

Antes de que el ladrón hubiera podido orientarse apareció en dicho sendero una niña como de 10 años vestida con una faldita escocesa roja arriba de las rodillas, un saco negro y un sombrero ruso típico.

Al ver entre el follaje las piernas de aquel hombre —lo único que las altas y espesas matas no ocultaban de su persona— se detuvo, perpleja, estrechando contra su corazón a la muñeca, dispuesta a defenderla de todo peligro. Y tras una corta vacilación, preguntó:

—¿De quién son esas piernas?

Tsunami apartó las ramas y miró a la niña, frunciendo severamente las cejas; la inoportuna aparición de aquella mocosa podía desbaratar sus planes.

—¿Quién eres? —interrogó con aspereza— ¿Esas piernas son tuyas?

La niña escogía, como ve el lector, las expresiones más corteses.

—¿De quién van a ser estúpido?

—¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó el ladrón sorprendiéndose del carácter de la niña.

—¡Acordarme de mi abuela!- dijo sarcásticamente la chiquilla.

—¿De tu abuela? ¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde va a estar? ¡En su palacio! ¿Y por qué te has sentado ahí? – dijo la niña cambiando drásticamente a un tono más cortés.

—Porque estoy cansado.

—¿Sí? ¿Te duelen las piernecitas?- La niña, en cuyos ojos se pintaba la compasión más tierna, avanzó algunos pasos.

—¡Vaya si me duelen! Estoy rendido.

Recordando las lecciones de buen tono de su mamá, la niña no juzgó correcto continuar la conversación sin estar presentada a aquel hombre, y le dijo tendiéndole la mano:

—Permíteme que me presente. Me llamo Toko.

Tsunami estrechó con su enorme mano morena la delicada y pálida manita.

Hecha su propia presentación. Toko añadió, levantando la muñeca a la altura de la nariz de Tsunami y acercándosela a la cara:

—Ahora permítame que le presente a mi muñeca. Se llama Tachimukai. No tenga usted miedo; no es de carne.

—¿De veras? — exclamó con fingido asombro el intruso.

Y sus ojos examinaron, de modo rápido, a la niña. ¡No llevaba pendientes, ni pulsera, ni siquiera un medallón! Lo único que se le podía robar era el vestidito y las botas; quizá podría ganar buen dinero por ellos pero la chiquilla no se dejaría desnudar así como así; empezaría a gritar.

—Mira: la muñeca tiene una herida en el costado. ¿Quieres ser el médico? Anda, cúrala.

—Dámela; vamos a ver si la curamos.

* * *

><p>Se oyó hablar no muy lejos. Tsunami soltó la muñeca y miró, inquieto, hacia la casa.<p>

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —preguntó cogiéndole una mano a Toko.

—No es aquí. Es en el jardín de al lado. Papá y mamá han salido.

—¿Sí? ¿Y tu niñera?

— Rika la niñera me ha dicho que sea buena y se ha ido. Volverá a la hora de comer. Debe de estar con su soldado.

—¿Qué soldado?

—¡El suyo!

—¿Su novio?

—¡No, no, su soldado! Oye...

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Josuke —contestó secamente el intruso.

—Y yo, Toko.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

La niña se quedó un momento silenciosa y luego, recordando de nuevo las lecciones maternas de elegancia en el trato social, añadió.

—Mamá se alegrará tanto de verte. Vendrá a las seis. La esperarás, ¿verdad?

—Veremos...

—Hasta que venga, jugaremos; ¿quieres?

—Sí, pero ¿a qué?

—Al escondite. Esconde la muñeca, anda. Y si la encuentro...

—No, no me gusta ese juego. Juguemos al invitado. Es más bonito.

—¿Al invitado? ¿Qué juego es ése?

—Mira: tú serás el ama de la casa y me invitarás a comer; ¿te gusta?

Toko acogió la proposición con entusiasmo. ¡Iba a hacerle los honores de la casa a una persona mayor!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos!

—¿Adónde?

—¡A casa, estúpido!

Tsunami vaciló.

— ¡Deja de llamarme estúpido!¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie?

—¡No hay nadie! ¡Me he quedado yo sola! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Verás cómo nos divertimos! —gritó Toko, tomando la mano del ladrón arrastrándolo dentro de su mansión.

* * *

><p>Toko puso ante Tsunami un plato vacío, se sentó frente a él, apoyó la mejilla en la mano y empezó a charlar.<p>

—¡Coma, coma! ¡Estas cocineras son una calamidad! La nuestra ha de quemar las chuletas. Tendré que echarla.

Viendo que el invitado no contestaba, la minúscula dama le dijo pateando duramente su espinilla:

—¡Pero no sabes jugar! Debías responder: «¡Señora: las chuletas están exquisitas!»

—¡Auuuu! Como no hay chuletas... —objetó Tsunami, demostrando una lamentable carencia de imaginación al tiempo que sobaba el moretón hecho por la niña.

—¿Y eso qué importa, tonto? ¿No estamos jugando?

—Yo no puedo jugar así. Para jugar bien hay que comer de verdad. Al menos, nosotros...

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

—Mis hermanitos y yo. Nosotros, cuando jugamos al convidado, ponemos en la mesa platos con comida y comemos de verdad. ¿Está cerrado con llave el aparador?- dijo Tsunami impresionado por la niña tan brusca en actitud y tan frágil en cuerpo.

Toko pensó: «¡Qué juego más raro!»; pero decidió complacer a su amigo. Acercó su silla al aparador, se puso de puntillas sobre el asiento y dijo, luego de mirar un momento al interior de la alacena: —No hay ninguna golosina. Ni bombones, ni pastelillos. Solo un pedazo de empanada, pollo asado, y demás comida rusa horrorosa...

—¡No importa! A falta de otra cosa...

—Como quieras.

—¿Y hay algo de beber?

—Nada. Una botella de _vodka, _pero el _vodka _sabe tan mal...

—¡Venga también el _vodka! _A mí todo me sabe bien.

* * *

><p>Con una servilleta sobre los hombros, a manera de chal —su mamá rara vez se sentaba a la mesa sin dicha prenda—, Toko, sentada frente a Tsunami, remedaba a las amas de casa corteses y solícitas.<p>

—¡Coma, coma! ¡No se distraiga! ¡Esta maldita cocinera siempre ha de quemar las empanadas! ¡Oh, crea usted que si pudiera una pasarse sin ellas!...

La minúscula dama esperó en vano la respuesta.

—Pero...

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no contestas?- dijo Toko lanzándole una empanada en la cara a su compañero de juegos.

—¿Qué debo contestar?- dijo Tsunami tomando la empanada y mordiéndola.

—Debes contestar: «Señora, las empanadas están exquisitas».

Para darle gusto a su amiguita, Tsunami, con la boca llena, balbuceó:

—Señora: las empanadas están de rechupete.

—¿Como has dicho?

—De rechupete.

—¡No sabes jugar!- dijo Toko lanzádole otra empanada en la cara.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dices «de rechupete» y lo que hay que decir es «exquisito».

—Bueno, pues está exquisito.

—Otra copita de _vodka. _

—Gracias, señora. Es un _vodka _exquisito.

—Me parece que el pollo está un poco duro. ¡Oh, son un castigo estas malditas cocineras!

—Señora, el pollo está exquisito.- Toko sonrió esa vez afirmando con su cabeza.

Tras un breve silencio, Toko, en su papel de perfecta ama de casa, inició una conversación mundana.

—Ha sido muy caluroso este verano, ¿verdad, señor?

—¡Ha sido un verano exquisito, señora! —repuso Tsunami, en cuyas respuestas estereotipadas se veía que no había nacido para dialoguista.

Y, cogiendo la botella, añadió:

—Con permiso de usted voy a servirme otra copa de _vodka. _

—¡No sabes jugar!- dijo Toko quitándole la botella.

—¿Por qué?- dijo Tsunami intentando recuperarla.

—Porque debes esperar a que yo te invite a beber... ¡Otra copita, no gaste ceremonias! ¿No encuentra usted demasiado amargo este _vodka? _¡Oh, estoy de las cocineras hasta la coronilla! Voy a cambiarle el plato.

Tsunami decía para si mismo: «He inventado un juego delicioso». Y, aprovechando un descuido de Toko, se metió en el bolsillo un cuchillo y un tenedor de plata.

—¡Coma, coma!

—¡No tengo ya gana, señora!

—¡Pero si no ha comido usted nada, señor!

—¡He comido como un animal!

—¿Qué manera de hablar es ésa, Josuke?- dijo Toko dándole un "coco" al ladrón- Debes decir: «Gracias, señora; he comido muy bien. ¿Me permite usted encender un cigarro?

—Bueno, bueno. Lo malo es que no tengo cigarros.

Toko corrió al despacho de su papá y volvió con una caja de puros.

—Estos puros —dijo imitando la voz ruda de su padre— los he comprado en Berlín. Son un poco fuertes, pero no puedo fumar otros.

—Gracias —contestó distraídamente Tsunami, mirando con ojos investigadores a la habitación inmediata.

La niña se quedó un momento pensativa y propuso:

—Oye, Josuke: ¿quieres que juguemos ahora a una cosa muy bonita?

—¿A qué?

—¡A los ladrones!

* * *

><p>La proposición dejó perplejo a Tsunami. ¿Qué significaría «jugar a los ladrones»? Semejante juego con una niña de diez años le parecía una profanación de su oficio.<p>

—¿Y cómo se juega a eso? —preguntó.

—Verás. Tú serás el ladrón y yo gritaré y te diré: «Coge el dinero y las alhajas, pero no mates a Tachimukai.»

—¿A qué Tachimukai?

—A la muñeca...- dijo mirándolo enojada para después volver a su sonrisa y seguir- Me esconderé y me buscarás.

—Yo creo que el que debe empezar por esconderse es el ladrón.

—¡Tú qué sabes! La que debe esconderse soy yo. Pregúntaselo a mamá cuando venga.

Tsunami no insistió.

—Bueno, bueno. Escóndete. Pero tienes que ponerte una sortija o un broche.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que yo te los quite... Como soy un ladrón...

—¡Bah! Puedes hacer que me los quitas, aunque yo no los lleve.

—No, yo no quiero jugar así. ¡Vaya un juego!

—¡Jesús qué tonto! Se ve que no has jugado nunca a los ladrones... Bueno; voy por el relojito y el broche de mamá, que están en un cajón de la bóveda.

—¿Habrá también unos pendientes? —inquirió con acento acariciador el intruso en su afán de darle al juego un carácter marcadamente realista.

—Puede que sí. Espera.

* * *

><p>El juego era muy divertido.<p>

Toko saltaba alrededor de Tsunami gritando:

—¡No le hagas nada a mi Tachimukai! ¡Llévate, si quieres, mi dinero y mis joyas, pero no me la mates!

De pronto se quedó mirando perpleja su amigo y profirió:

—¿Y el cuchillo? ¡Un ladrón debe llevar cuchillo!

—¿Sí?

—¡Claro! Espera, voy por uno.

—Si es de plata, mejor. Los ladrones llevan cuchillos de plata.

Cuando Tsunami se hubo apoderado del reloj, el broche, los pendientes y algunas otras joyas, dijo:

—Ahora te encerraré... haré que te meto en la cárcel.

En los enormes ojos de Toko estaban el asombro y la indignación. Aquello era contrario a las tradiciones consagradas de la ladronería.

—¡Vamos, no digas tonterías! A quien hay que meter en la cárcel no es a mí, sino a ti.

Tsunami reconoció la lógica de tales palabras.

—Entonces haré que te encierro en una torre como princesa.

—¡Eso ya es otra cosa! El cuarto de baño será la torre, ¿quieres?

—Sí, sí. Ahora te cojo en brazos... ¡Ajajá!... y ¡andando!

Toko, camino de «la torre», braceaba como si intentara desasirse del ladrón. Y una de sus manitas, al caer sobre un bolsillo de Tsunami, tropezó con un tenedor.

—¿Qué llevas ahí, Josuke? —preguntó introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo.

—Nada. Un tenedor. Será de mi casa.

—No; es nuestro. Mira la hechura y el escudo. Te lo habrás guardado creyéndote que era el pañuelo.

—Sin duda, sin duda...

Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, el intruso dejó en el suelo a su amiguita.

—Bueno; ya estás en la torre.

—¿Y si me escapo? Deberías atarme las manos.

—¡Tienes razón, nena! Eres una niña muy lista y te quiero mucho.- dicho esto Tsunami besó la mejilla de Toko

—¡Vaya una manera de hablarle un ladrón a su prisionera y sobre todo besarla! ¡No sabes jugar! ¡Jesús, qué tonto!

—Bueno, dame las manos para que te las ate.

Momentos después, Tsunami salió del cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta con llave y se alejó. Al pasar por el vestíbulo cogió del perchero una piel de armiño de entretiempo. Atravesó tranquilo, sin apresurarse, el jardín...

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunos días.<p>

Tsunami se había deslizado como un lobo entre los corderos en el parque lleno de niños y niñeras. Veíanse por todas partes cochecitos de bebés y sonaban, en toda la amplitud del numeroso cercado, risas y llantos infantiles.

Tsunami observaba los animados y dispersos grupos con ojos de lobo en acecho. A la sombra de un corpulento árbol estaba sentada una señorita, absorta en la lectura de un libro, y algunos pasos más allá, una niña como de tres años se divertía construyendo una

casa con trocitos cúbicos de madera. Junto a la niña yacía sobre la verde hierba una muñeca más grande que su ama. Era una magnífica creación de una casa de París: tenía una espléndida cabellera azulada en una colita de caballo y vestía un lindo traje amarillo lleno de encajes.

Tsunami clavó una larga mirada en aquella muñeca y, tras una breve vacilación, se lanzó sobre ella como un tigre, la cogió y huyó a todo correr.

Niñeras y niños aterrorizados, prorrumpieron en gritos. Los guardias empezaron a pitar desesperadamente, corriendo en todas direcciones. Se armó un revuelo infernal.

—¡Al ladrón! ¡Al ladrón!

Pero Tsunami había saltado ya la reja del parque y jadeaba, sano y salvo, en una callejuela desierta.

Luego de descansar un momento, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su vieja chaqueta un lápiz y un pedazo, arrugado y sucio, de papel y, sirviéndose de la barda como escritorio, escribió, sin insulsas preocupaciones ortográficas, la siguiente carta:

_«Estimada señorita Toko: Perdóneme usted que me fuera sin despedirme. Si no hubiera puesto pies en marcha, el juego de los ladrones hubiera acabado mal para mí. Yo no hubiera querido disgustarte, porque eres una niña muy linda y muy buena; pero ya ves... Te regalo, como recuerdo mío, esa muñeca, que me he encontrado en la calle. Te beso las manitas. No te olvidaré nunca en mis oraciones. Sé feliz y no le guardes rencor a Josuke Tsunami, que te quiere y te estima mucho.» _

Aquella misma tarde Tsunami tiró por encima de la cerca al jardín de Toko la muñeca, a cuyo traje amarillo había prendido la cartita con un alfiler, que, sin saberlo, golpeó la cabeza de una chiquilla pelirroja haciéndola proferir un alto "auch" mientras admiraba las lilas de su jardín.


End file.
